God, Help Him!
by JediJen
Summary: JD is looking sick, but everyone thinks this is because he has just broken up with Elliot and feels bad, but when he collapses in the hospital will they be able to find out what is really wrong and confess how they really feel? Lots of drama! No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Night Before**

**JD's POV**

"Oh My God, JD! Is that what you think this is about? Is it?" Elliot yelled at me, spitting in my face as she did so.

This is bad. This is the wrong answer. The right answer is no. Say No! Come on JD, say no!

"Yes."

Damn it! I really need to start listening to myself! Why don't I ever listen to myself?

"That is…" Elliot looked astounded. "This is unbelievable, JD! Unbelievable! I can't … I can't BELIEVE you! I…I…I don't EVER want to see you again!"

"Elliot…" I began, timidly.

"EVER!" She screeched, so loud that I jumped and ran outside her apartment door on reflex.

I must have looked very funny as I did that, I mused, automatically tilting my head to the side, just outside her door.

_I was inside Elliot's apartment and she was screaming "EVER!" at me in slow motion, but her voice was still high pitched, as if it had been 'chipmunked'. I suddenly jumped high above Elliot's head, with a jester's hat on and saluted her. I then sped outside the door, with Indiana Jones music playing in the background, leaving behind a cartoon trail of smoke and fire._

"Put out the fire!" I gasped, coming back to reality. I turned, to look back the way I came and saw Elliot standing in the doorway, glaring at me.

"We're OVER!" she screamed, slamming the door in my face.

"Good!" I yelled back, angry now.

Stupid Elliot! I don't want to be with her anyway! She's just jealous! Why won't she just admit it? She just doesn't want to admit that I'm right! She's just being stupid!

But still…

I'll have to talk to her tomorrow. After all, I can't really deny that I like her anymore. I feel guilty already. She's just upset, she…

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs that lead to Elliot's apartment. I felt strange and swayed slightly, my vision suddenly blanking before returning to normal.

My stomach fluttered slightly.

I shook myself. That had happened a couple of times already, I wonder what…

Nah… It's not important. After all, it was only a second. Being a doctor must be making me paranoid. I'm probably just getting a cold.

Anyway, right now I need to focus on coming up with a plan to get Eliot back.

**Elliot's POV**

JD was standing in the doorway with his head tilted to the side, obviously having one of those stupid daydreams. How could he daydream at a time like this?

"Put out the fire!" He gasped, coming back to reality.

FIRE? What was he thinking about? Is he trying to say that I'm getting all fired up? I AM NOT FIRED UP! How DARE he! First he says I'm jealous! Which I'm NOT! And now, to top it all off, he's saying that I'm all fired up and angry! I NEVER want to see him again!

"We're OVER!" I screamed, trying to let some of my anger out and slammed the door as hard as I could in his face. It wasn't very hard though. God, I'm WEAK!

Suddenly I felt really bad. Maybe I am just blowing things out of proportion; after all, I am crazy. JD looked kind of ill the last couple of days anyway. Maybe he's just a bit stressed.

I know I am.

I opened my door a crack and peeked outside, not quite sure what I intended to do.

JD wasn't there.

Oh well, I thought to myself, secretly pleased that I didn't have to deal with JD yet. I'll just have to talk to him tomorrow.

**Turk's POV**

I looked up from the TV and watched JD as he walked in.

Why was he walking in though? His date only started an hour or two ago.

He didn't look good. He was really pale and looked kind of tired. His eyes were blank. It was not the usual sparkle I had come to expect from my V-bears eyes.

"You OK? JD?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Elliot and I broke up." He said in a dead, monotonous tone.

OUCH! That explains why he doesn't look so good then. After all, I wonder what I would do if Carla broke up with me?

Poor V-bear.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked sympathetically.

"Naw… S'all good, ma dawg!" JD said in a high voice, in an attempt to feign happiness.

I walked sadly as he walked to his room and closed the door.

If he wanted to be alone tonight, that's fine; but tomorrow I'll need to talk to him.

He really liked Elliot, so I should probably talk to her too.

**_A/N: I know this is slightly slow, but don't worry, I only needed to set up the background in the first chapter. This is my first Scrubs fanfict, so please R&R to tell me how I am doing! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or any of the characters. Sorry I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter!**

**Chapter 2 – The Incident**

**JD's POV**

I snuck out of the flat quietly in the morning, deciding to walk to work to clear my head of what had happened yesterday and to give me more time to think of a way to fix it. This, however, meant that I had to leave earlier and C-bear was still asleep.

I took a short-cut through the park, breathing deeply. For some reason, I was finding it very hard to concentrate on anything. It felt strange.

I leaned against a tree. I was tired and slightly out of breathe, which was odd – I hadn't walked that far. Maybe I am still half asleep from this morning. I looked at my watch – 6:52am.

_Blackness came for me. I froze as I felt it pierce me and wriggle in deeper. Black shadows were falling across my mind._

_I panicked. I fought it. It was gone._

I looked at my watch – 7:01am.

Wait a second, did I just black out?

Nah, it was probably just my imagination. I better go to work now anyway – if I wait any longer, I'll be late for my shift.

**Dr. Cox's POV**

I watched the kid enter the building. He looked slightly paler than usual – stupid kid probably didn't get enough sleep before his shift. He and Barbie were probably out last night – EW.

"Over here, Delilah!" I growled in annoyance when the kid didn't automatically see me.

He wondered over and took the chart that I handed him without a word. As pleasing as his silence was, I have to admit that it felt wrong – very wrong.

"What's eating you Sheryl?" I asked, not really wanting the inevitably long answer, but needing to hear the kid say something. He wasn't usually this quiet.

"It's just…It's just that…" the kid seemed to be choking on his words.

"Spit it out there, Newbie!"

"I…" the kid tried again. His face was as pale as a sheet and I thought I saw him sway slightly, but maybe it was just a trick of the light.

"What?" I yelled to hide my growing anxiety.

The chart fell from the kid's hands and hit the floor with an echoing thunk and the kids eyes rolled back in his sockets as he swayed, heavily.

Suddenly, the kid collapsed, falling backwards and hitting his head on the solid floors with an ear-splitting crack – a thousand times the volume of the charts fall.

There was silence. Everyone turned and froze. They just stopped. Patients, nurses, doctors – everyone.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this Chapter is so short! I promise that the next one will be much longer!_

_Also, thank you to everyone who has added me to their favourites list or their allerts list. And thank you 'copa munduial' for commenting!_

_Please R&R!_


End file.
